Tale of Two Flowers
by Orpah
Summary: The story of the Vietnam war, told Hetalia-style. Some pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a series of chapters on the Vietnam war... It is a tragedy, so if you don't like sad endings, turn back now! Okay, so, as far as I understand, here is the beginning!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

France had shown up at her door, not too long after Japan had been forced out by America. North Vietnam had already heard the news; the world was at peace again. Or so they desperately wanted to believe. Now, the less-than-healthy looking nation had shown up at her door, and his demand was not one she wanted to hear.

"You're coming back with me now. Cambodia and Laos, too. Why don't you go fetch them?" He was smiling, as if he'd already beaten her.

She scowled, crossing her arms. "No. I'm going to learn from America how to be my own nation again, and I will have nothing more to do with you." Her sister, South Vietnam, came up from the back of the house then, eyes wide as she saw France. "Why's he here?"

"I'm here to take you back, whether America has put stupid ideas in your head or not!" France snapped, not in the best of moods after all he'd been through. He kept a hand on his gun, knowing how rebellious both sisters could be.

"No, you won't! America will help us fight you!" North Vietnam insisted, having gotten along very well with the blonde while he'd been hanging around here. South Vietnam nodded fervently, one hand snaking forward to hold on to her sister's sleeve.

France sneered. "America? Help you? Oh, that's right... You have no way of knowing..." He put his hand to his forehead, as if he'd made some silly mistake, mocking them. North Vietnam watched with narrowed eyes, waiting for him to explain himself. He finally did, after chuckling.

"He's leaving. Because we all agreed things would be better that way," France said with a smirk, hand on the doorframe now. He didn't mention his threats to ally with the Soviet Union if he didn't get his Indochina back, of course, since there was no reason they needed to know this. Both girls' eyes widened. "No! But he said, he said we were right..." South Vietnam said, lower lip seeming to tremble slightly.

North Vietnam glared. "We won't come with you, with or without America's support!"

France thought she would regret those words. He didn't know how wrong he was...

_Several Years Later...._

France panted, feeling exhausted and dirty as the fire of both Vietnam's guns filled the air. This was not going how he had planned. Not how he had planned at all.

Now, he was trapped against a wall, with no supplies able to get in, and no one able to get out. And he knew, from prior experiences, that the Vietnam twins were far less than merciful. There could be no surrender against their guerilla tactics.

As he collapsed against the wall, he noticed the absence of gunfire. He silently groaned, as that was never a good sign. It meant they were sneaking around still, and probably setting up a more powerful attack of some sort. Maybe even an explosion, which could be very painful indeed.

Suddenly, however, a grinning face practically obscured his vision- and the cold barrel of a gun nearly stopped his breath.

He was forced to his feet by another set of arms, and the gun continued to prod him, though in the back this time. "Come on, get going!" North Vietnam jabbed him in the back, nearly sending him stumbling forward.

They made their way through the jungle, with France getting scratched up significantly by the shrubbery he was forced through. By the time they finally reached the shore line, he was gasping for breath. Since when were both Vietnams so much more fit than him?

They pushed him down to the ground. "Get out, and never come back."

France blinked. They weren't going to kill him? His hesitation, however, caused North Vietnam to shoot not too far from where his hand was. "I said go!"

France scrambled to his feet, and ran, as a couple more shots were fired to remind him to hurry.

The girls cheered, hugging each and high fiving at their victory. Sure, there would be a lot of work afterwards, but at least now they didn't have another country ruling them... They could start anew, and become a great nation once again...

France's head hung in shame. Defeated by a couple of girls... How much more could his reputation be trampled on? This would be the end of the French empire...

/AN/ Okay, so, when WWII ended, France wanted to get their colonies in Indochina (Southeast Asia) back. However, the American agents in place in Vietnam afterward said that Vietnam was ready to be its own country, and so most of the Allies said it would be a good idea to give them independence. However, France threatened to ally with the Soviet Union if they couldn't have those countries back, and so the American agents withdrew, leaving Vietnam to France. After quite a few years, Vietnam defeated France, humiliating them in the battle of Diem Biem Phu (that might be misspelled...). So, that's this chapter! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I will answer as best I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, mistake in the first chapter: it was Dien Bien Phu, not Diem Biem Phu... I mixed it up... *looks sheepish*

So, this is one of my most difficult projects, so updating might be a challenge...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"If we use Communism, we'll get strong fast." North Vietnam insisted, while her sister shook her head. "No, I don't really like that idea... Maybe we should try a more democratic approach?"

"No way! Communism is better, and we'll get China's backing!" North Vietnam retorted, glaring slightly. South Vietnam blanched. "I want to be like America, not Russia, not China. America said he would help us-"

"He won't help us as much as China and their new system will! Listen to me: Don't be foolish, and don't fight this. It's for the best." North Vietnam had a very intent look on her face. However, this just seemed to be an argument they couldn't resolve. "I'm calling the other nations. I don't want to be communist!" South Vietnam said, picking up the phone. Her sister scowled, but made no move to stop her.

Only hours later, they'd flown to Switzerland's house, where the nations had agreed to convene. Sides were chosen as expected, with China and Russia supporting North Vietnam, and America supporting South Vietnam.

"If she doesn't want it, you shouldn't force it on her!" He had said, while North Vietnam glared at him. China, of course, was quick with a reply. "You shouldn't force your democracy on North Vietnam either aru!"

"That will leave us all at a stand-still," France had pointed out, though he didn't seem nearly as interested as everyone else. He was still pretty sore over their defeat of him, after all. America looked over North Vietnam.

"North Vietnam, I don't understand! Why would you want a commie government?" North Vietnam just shook her head at him. He was too naive. How could he, and her sister, honestly believe such a government would work? Russia smiled. "Because she's smart, da?"

America glared, and China just groaned. They weren't getting anywhere.

"Hey... How about, me and North just be separate countries?" South Vietnam said a little hesitantly. The suggestion caused everyone to stop, thinking if that was really a good idea.

"Sounds like it would work to me aru..." China said thoughtfully, while America sighed and nodded. He would prefer neither of the sisters to be communist, but if that's the way it had to be...

North Vietnam was frowning, muttering something along the lines of 'why can't we both be communist', but otherwise everyone was decided. North and South Vietnam were to be separated from now on.

* * *

South Vietnam smiled at America as he helped her set up furniture in her house. She had moved out of her shared home only a couple of days ago, and of course America was more than willing to help her.

"Is that the last of it?" He asked brightly, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. She smiled again, nodding. "Yes, that's it. I can't thank you enough for your help-"

"A hero doesn't do things for himself, he does things for others!" America chirped happily, giving her a thumbs-up. South Vietnam laughed. "Alright then...Do you want some tea or something?"

"Do you have any coffee?" America asked, and Vietnam just shook her head. "Um, no, I've never even had coffee..."

"Well then, you have to try it! One minute, I'll go get some from my plane!" And before South Vietnam could possibly reject or accept the demand, America was out the door. She stood there, listening as he noisily made his way through the brush outside, until he came back holding a container, which he waved around excitedly.

"This is coffee! It's the instant kind, so it's not quite as good, but you'll love it!" America was nearly shouting, while South Vietnam watched him with wide eyes. He ran into her kitchen, setting up the water to boil.

"Believe me, you'll love coffee..." He said as he sat down to wait. South Vietnam sat down as well, smiling at him. "I guess it's worth a try, right?"

America laughed a little, but nodded. He loved it when she smiled, because her whole face lit up. It was as if she couldn't stand to smile only with the bottom half of her face, even when she was only a little amused. It didn't occur to him that she might only smile like that around him.

/AN/ Anyway, so after getting independence, South and North Vietnam had a bit of a problem: The northerners, led by Ho Chi Minh, wanted Communism. The Southerners, however, didn't like the idea at all. So, at the Geneva conference, it was decided that the country would be split into two countries.

America, of course, sent troops etc. to help combat the Viet Cong, essentially a terrorist group committed to uniting the countries under Communism. Sounds a lot like the Korean war, no? Anyway, so, in the next chapters, you'll see him training her and stuff.

China, and the Soviet Union, helped North Vietnam, so you'll probably see them around as well. Yay training montages! Okay, maybe not montages, but you know what I mean! Please let me know if this chapter was satisfactory!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for massive projects, no? All the reading up I have to do for this one is seriously slowing my updates, but for the sake of accuracy, it is worth it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

North Vietnam stewed, arms crossed and brows knitting. How could her sister choose a system of government over her? Hadn't she always been the one who knew what they needed to do and how to do it? Hadn't she been the one who'd protected her when France got a little too forward with her?

Maybe she hadn't been there every time, but she was the one who cared! Not like America, who clearly just wanted another capitalist in the region.

Clearly, she had to do something to save her sister from herself, as well as from that lying American. But, there was a major problem, of course: America would never allow it. She would need to get help, obviously.

* * *

Meanwhile, America was slowly moving South Vietnam's arms, adjusting her grip. "If you hold it wrong, the backlash could seriously hurt you."

South Vietnam nodded, allowing her hands to be moved into the proper positions on the gun. America had started training her only months ago, and though she may or may not have been the best student, she was learning at a decent speed.

Sometimes, she'd ended up rebelling a little against his strict routines, and had done things like hidden his shoes, or taken all the bullets out of the gun when they were going to practice her aim. However, generally she tried hard, and America had to respect her for that.

She fired off a round of the gun, hitting the target almost perfectly. She looked up to see America grinning at her, looking proud. "You've gotten very good."

South Vietnam smiled back. "I've had a good teacher." She didn't bother to mention she didn't have bad aim before his teaching. He patted her on the back. "How about we take a lunch break now?"

"Sounds good to me!" She said, hurrying to put away her gear. America laughed a little, and headed to get lunch out of his jeep.

When South Vietnam joined him, he handed her a sandwich. "This," he said imperially, "is the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the world. Crunchy and grape, you know." She laughed at him.

"Sure it is, America." To her, it tasted just so... different. It was good, but it was a far cry from her usual rice for lunch. It never ceased to amuse her how much pride America took in his food, though.

"So, you hear from your sister lately?" America's question changed the mood completely. South Vietnam looked away, fiddling with her fingers. "Just... the usual, you know, she wants to be together again... I don't know if she'll ever give it up..."

America frowned. "I won't let her take you, you know."

"Can you be so sure? The other countries want us to be united eventually too... But she's scaring me. I want to be able to keep ties with you. I want to have elections, and I know she wants none of that. What will I do?" South Vietnam ended with a sad little sigh. America put an arm around her, the cogs whirring in his head. He couldn't let that happen...

* * *

"You know she's not that important, America!" Canada and America had been arguing for a good fifteen minutes or so. America crossed his arms. "Yes, she is, and she's my ally. If you don't want to help, you can just say so!"

"That's not how it is, and you know it! I just don't think this is such a great idea!" Canada said, wringing his hands. He recieved a scowl in return. "Canada, there's no way I can keep her safe without fighting! You know her sister is crazy about being united again! And besides, she attacked me! What other reason do I need to go to war?!" America knew that the last reason was a lie, but it wouldn't have been a lie for long. North Vietnam was planning to attack South Vietnam, he knew it, he just sort of pre-empted the conflict.

If he hadn't done it, he wouldn't have a reason to go to war now and keep South Vietnam safe from Communism.

Canada gave an angry sigh. "That may be, but why don't you try talking?! Or something more peaceful at least! Surely there's another way to resolve it!"

America shook his head. "No, she'll never give up! She's already hurt her sister with her Viet Cong, how can you expect me to stand back?!"

"I don't expect you to do nothing, I just-" America cut Canada off. "I won't let South Vietnam be taken! And if you're not going to support me, stay out of my way!"

Canada blinked. "America... I never said I'm not going to support you... I just... I can't go to war over this too, alright?"

America was silent a moment. "Alright," he finally said, shaking his head with a sigh. "I understand." And he did, really. His brother seemed to dislike being involved in Asia, for some reason... He usually said it was too far away to get involved in a conflict with.

Canada nodded. "Alright." War was on the horizon.

/AN/ Alright, so, yes, the North wanted to invade the South, but officially they hadn't taken any such action. The Viet Cong, a terrorist type group, had already caused a lot of problems, and was essentially working from North Vietnam for the same ends, but that wasn't enough to take an offensive stance against North Vietnam. And so, the infamous Gulf of Tonkin incident occurred, which ended in the President gaining the right to send troops anywhere in an emergency without Congress's okay. Also, I included Canada! Aren't you proud? Basically, the Canadians wouldn't get into the war for various reasons, but ended up sending supplies and things.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I've been doing my research, and here comes more of the story! Now, I can't seem to find when South Korea joined the war, but I know they were there, as well as Australia. And I don't know Australian slang/lingo/whatever you call it, so try not to cringe...

My poor bunny keeps getting scared out of its wits by my dad, whether it be him petting her too roughly or simply slamming open a door. He's just used to dogs and kids, I guess!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

North Vietnam carefully took aim and shot again. She looked back towards Russia, almost like a child waiting for approval. Russia slowly looked at the target, and finally nodded. "That was good. But maybe you can do even better, da?"

North Vietnam bit back a groan, turning back resolutely towards the target. "I can." she said, reloading the gun. Russia was a tough teacher, but at least he seemed to care about what she was trying to do. She would get her sister back, no matter what it took.

* * *

America opened the door to Australia, beaming at him. "Hey Aus! How've you been?"

Australia grinned back. "Just fine, mate. Where's South Vietnam?"

America bit his lip, putting an arm around Australia's shoulders. He hesitated, then started speaking. "She's in the other room. I thought you and I ought to talk a little... you know, without her hearing..."

"And why's that?" Australia asked, looking a little concerned now.

"Well," America said, sounding a little tentative, "I just want to know what your reasons are for joining this fight... Not that I'm not happy that you're supporting me and South Vietnam or anything, but all the same..."

Australia shrugged. "It's fine. I don't want Communism so close to home, you know? It's how you feel about Cuba, I guess."

America nodded. "Okay, I understand. Glad to have you with us!"

* * *

North Vietnam stayed out on her porch, keeping a watch. She could see her sister's house from where she sat, even if she couldn't see what was going on. But that would change soon enough, she knew it would. Even with America's backing, her sister couldn't keep away forever. They'd been together through thick and thin, their bond was too strong to just throw away this way.

Suddenly, however, a shot rang out, and she dove for cover.

What was going on?! Was she really being attacked?!

Part of her porch exploded, and the shrapnel hit her in the face, causing her to scream in pain. She had to get inside, now!

Despite her bleeding face, and the porch still exploding around her, she managed to find the door and slip inside. Breathing heavily, she huddled against the wall. Was this how America was playing now?!

Not too far away, America fired another bomb, face set grimly. He would keep North Vietnam inside that house and away from South Vietnam, even if he had to bomb her porch nonstop.

South Vietnam had been slightly uncomfortable with his methods, but then her fear of her sister prevailed and she agreed.

* * *

South Korea had arrived without a lot of excitement. America was a little confused by the way he was acting, however.

"Hi, I'm South Korea... I'm kinda like you, really... We have a lot in common..." He said shyly, scratching the back of his neck as he talked. South Vietnam had giggled a little. "I know, I've heard about you."

America butted in then. "Yeah, I was there, remember that, South Korea?"

South Korea was a little less than pleased with America's intrusion, and muttered unhappily, "Yeah, I remember..."

Then, however, South Vietnam gasped, holding her side. "Ow! I-I think it's the Viet Cong!" America immediately put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. "It's okay, just take deep breaths!"

It made him furious to see her like this. It made him hate North Vietnam all the more.

Several long moments passed, and South Vietnam's breathing evened out slowly. "Thanks, I think I'm okay now," she said quietly, shifting out from under America's arm.

_No, you'll never be okay until she's gone,_ America thought, but even he knew that would be too extreme an action to take. Destroying another country was not something he, or the rest of the world, took lightly. For now, he could just keep her away.

"Are you sure?" South Korea said sympathetically, his large eyes filled with concern. South Vietnam nodded, smiling a little at her fellow Asian. "Really, I am."

Australia tried to get a conversation going, but it seemed the atmosphere had simply been ruined.

/AN/Yes! I'm finally updating! I feel so accomplished, updating several stories within a few days! Maybe I'll even update Carnival! But I digress...

Basically, America's plan was an offensive one, bombing North Vietnam along the border so they would stay back. Australia joined in the war on the South Korean side so that they would be safer from Communist forces, and South Korea joined in because, well, there was an obvious similiarity between itself and South Vietnam. The Viet Cong were still able to run operations, however, going through Laos and Cambodia.


	5. Chapter 5

The Vietnam war makes America kind of tricky to portray... But, nonetheless, it shall go on! I get to see my brother today (he's at college, not jail or something) so I am very happy! We're celebrating two birthdays today, so it should be loads of fun!

You know what, I can see why people mix up the Korean war and the Vietnam war- I keep almost doing it! It's very annoying...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

North Vietnam stayed holed up in her home, fighting back tears of frustration. All Russia's training seemed to have been for nothing, and her sister would stay out of her reach forever. She hated that American, hated him with all her heart. How dare he keep sisters apart this way?

Suddenly, however, the explosions stopped. North Vietnam's heart beat faster as she edged towards the door. Why would America stop his attacks like that? Was it a trick, or had they temporarily run out of ammo? She eased the door open, looking out furtively. Not a soul was there.

She could feel the joy blossoming in her heart as a smile spread across her face. They would not be apart forever now!

* * *

Meanwhile, America had been having second thoughts about this fight. Was it really fair to fight offensively against North Vietnam? Was it even fair to keep them apart this way? Could he even win this fight?

And also, he'd been worrying about South Vietnam. Not in the way he'd been worrying about her before, that was for sure. Now, he had noticed that she seemed a little suspicious in her activities. In fact, her leader was really rubbing him the wrong way. He did not like that man, and something should be done about it.

South Vietnam entered the room just then, and was looking at America in confusion.

"I don't understand... Why did you stop bombing my sister's porch? Did you come up with a better strategy?" America looked her over. Why had he liked her so much to begin with anyway? She wasn't so great-looking, and there was something annoying about her voice, now that he really paid attention.

"No. It's just that it's not really fair to do that." America stated, feeling annoyed with South Vietnam for daring to question him. She looked more confused now.

"'Not fair?' What is this, a game to you? My independence is on the line! I thought you of all people would understand something like that!" South Vietnam said, voice awash with worry and anxiety.

America frowned at her. She really was getting annoying. Maybe it was that leader of hers... He should definitely do something about him.

"I can do whatever I want, and it's not like I just gave you up or something." he replied irritably, crossing his arms. South Vietnam bit her lip. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way. Maybe he was just war weary, and she should cut him some slack...

* * *

South Vietnam shot up in bed, feeling the pain distinctly. It wasn't the pain of an attack, or a massacre. It was Diem, her leader. He was gone.

She buried her face in her hands. How could this have happened?! Was it her sister? Who else could possibly want to assasinate her president? She could still feel the pain echoing, and got up and out of bed.

She should have expected something like this. It was war, after all. It was just a part of war. But then why did a dark, yet distinct, possibility keep entering her mind? She found she couldn't dismiss that America had been saying frequently how much he disliked her president. The thought made her shudder, and a chill went up her spine. If America did it, was he looking out for her, or was it something else?

* * *

North Vietnam slid forward through the trees, ready to attack any who were unfortunate enough to be in her path. She was silent, used to using these jungles to her advantage for many years, and she was swift, knowing every patch of land she crossed.

America was up keeping watch, and he did not see her until it was practically too late.

A bullet whisked by his head, and he ducked behind his truck. He was surprised she had come so fast. He took out his gun, and looked out to shoot, but couldn't spot her. Another bullet nearly hit him, and he fired in the direction it came from. Still, he didn't seem to hit anything.

Suddenly, bullets started coming from his side of the truck, and he turned around in surprise... to see that they were coming from South Korea, who was shooting where he supposed North Vietnam was. A cry broke the night, and South Korea grimly smiled. America really should have expected him to be good with guerilla warfare, but somehow it hadn't crossed his mind.

America stood, and started to go in the direction he'd heard North Vietnam. South Korea didn't follow. "It's no use, she's gone now." he said by way of explanation. America groaned and sank down next to his truck. That had been close... If it hadn't been for South Korea, would he have been shot?

/AN/ This is the fastest I've ever updated this story, I'm sure! Anyway, so when America entered the war, it had republican leaders, who are known to take a more offensive (in both senses of the word) approach to warfare. However, when democrats (who have been known as pansies) came to power, they declared that the war was unwinnable, and that bombing North Vietnam wasn't fair or right. However, this made North Vietnamese attacks much easier.

Diem, the South Vietnamese president, was suspicious to American CIA agents for reasons I forget, so they assasinated him. I think he was too close to Communist or something. Anyway, the attitude of those in charge of America had truly shifted, so much so that they were being harsher towards their ally than their foe.

And South Korean troops were the ones feared by the Viet Cong and North Vietnam because they were very much suited for this type of warfare and did the best against the guerillas in general.


	6. Chapter 6

And, I'm happy to continue this story! Cambodia gets to show up in this one! Man, my muse has been deserting me lately, it's really not fair... Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm very glad with the response of been getting!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America led South Vietnam silently through the forest, both in camouflage and guns slung over their shoulders. They were taking something of a different approach today, to stem the attacks. It would certainly catch the enemy by surprise.

Brushing branches aside, America slowed as the house came into view, sticking out an arm to stop South Vietnam. "We can't be seen approaching," he whispered, carefully inching forward towards the old building. A figure moved around inside, though what it was doing was unclear. It could have been anything from assembling bombs to setting the table.

America made it onto the porch, placing himself on one side of the door. South Vietnam placed herself on the other side, looking at America expectantly. America signalled at her with his hands, counting down to three, before both of them kicked the door open and stormed inside.

The inhabitant of the house yelped in surprise, dropping the dish of food in his hands.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" America said, pointing his gun at him forcefully. Cambodia, the unfortunate they had invaded, quickly did so, eyes still round with surprise. He looked over at South Vietnam, who also had her gun pointed at him.

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry!" Cambodia's quick apology made America snort. "You should be! You should have known we wouldn't just let you help her like this!"

South Vietnam was annoyed with Cambodia as well, frowning at him. "I can't believe you let her use your house to sneak through to mine!"

Cambodia stared hard at the ground. "It's not personal or anything!"

"Well, it's personal now! I'm going to keep a close watch on you from now on, understand?" America said, glaring down at Cambodia. Cambodia nodded quickly. America nodded to himself. Really, it was for Cambodia's own good; if South Vietnam fell, then he would probably end up Communist too! He was doing him a favor.

* * *

However, it was only months until guilt began to roil in the pit of America's stomach. What was he doing here? Should he really be here? Was it his place to interfere in Southeast Asian affairs? Was he really doing what a hero should do?

And so, he'd quickly let Cambodia go. South Vietnam had been slightly perturbed, but didn't argue with him over it.

It was not enough, America discovered. The guilt grew, burning his insides and giving him the sense of a drowning man. He should not be here, he could feel it, and it was a feeling that was sure not to go away. Had he scarred North Vietnam in his zealous attempts to keep South Vietnam safe? He'd harmed North Vietnam and Cambodia both, he'd even hurt South Vietnam, at times when the enemy was indistinct from th civilian population. She tried not to complain about it, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

America placed his head in his hands. He'd even hurt himself in this conflict, his own soldiers dying beside the South Vietnamese. What was he supposed to do?

A knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. He looked up, saying, "Come in," without even thinking about it. South Vietnam opened the door, looking in slowly. She seemed concerned. "Are you okay? You seem kind of stressed..."

America sighed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately... South Vietnam, I've reached a decision, and I don't think you're going to like it."

South Vietnam was immediately on edge, watching him intently. "What do you mean? I'm okay with any of your strategies, you know-"

She was cut off by America, who ran his hands through his hair. "No, no, that's not it. It's this whole war business. I don't think it's right to keep fighting this war. I'm... I'm going to back out, South Vietnam. Do you understand? I'm leaving."

South Vietnam gaped. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out, until finally a whisper was heard. "You... You're going to leave me to fend for myself against her? But I'm not strong enough, I'll fall! How can you seriously- You can't do this, America! Please, please, you can't..."

"I have to. It's the right thing," America insisted adamantly, standing and turning to go out the door. South Vietnam caught his arm. "No, wait! America, you said- You said you loved me! For the sake of that, please stay! Don't do this to me!" Her face was already glistening with tears.

America stared at her dully. "I'm sorry if I lead you on," he said, causing her eyes to widen with horror, "but I feel no such way. I'm leaving."

South Vietnam gasped for air, arm falling numbly to her side. America opened the door, and stepped outside, barely glancing back. South Vietnam sank to her knees, face buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook silently, before the silence was broken by her sobs. How could this have happened?

/AN/ Okay, so America invaded Cambodia to stem the flow of Viet Cong going through there. Then, they felt guilty and retreated. Then they felt even guiltier and gave up on South Vietnam, deserting our ally because of opinion at home. South Vietnam was left alone, for America's allies left when they saw the hopelessness of the battle without America. South Vietnam stood no chance against North Vietnam.


	7. Chapter 7

And, here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long between updates, life is crazy. I hope you've enjoyed this short series on the Vietnam war!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

So this was how it was going to end, South Vietnam surmised miserably. She could feel how weak, how utterly fragile she was, how incapable of stopping her sister from joining them together again. There was nothing to do but wait, and curse her fate.

How could America abandon her this way, as if she were some embarassment to him? Did he ever feel the way about her that she did about him? Or was she simply seeing things through love-clouded eyes?

She buried her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid?

The silence was deafening, and for not the first time, she cursed her sister's aptitude for guerilla aptitude. Then, she heard it: Footsteps, crashing right through the wilderness, uncaring if they were heard or not. Her heart leapt, hope rejoining her for the first time in hours. Who else could be so careless but her America?

She got up, and ran to the door, looking out through the peephole America had insisted on. She could see no one yet, but kept searching hopefully.

A figure made itself seen, and her eyes widened. The figure was too slim, too short to be America, and there was only one who could fit it. North Vietnam walked confidently, long hair swishing behind her as she toted her gun.

South Vietnam hastily backed away from the door, her apathy of before vanished. There had to be something she could do! Could she blockade the door, or maybe hide? Was there anywhere good to hide?

But no, it was too late, and the door swung open. South Vietnam froze, terrified eyes on the weapon pointed at her. "Surrender, sister, or I will be forced to hurt you." North Vietnam's tone was chilling, as was the coldness in her eyes.

South Vietnam could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. "Please, sister, I don't want to be a country with you, I want to be independent! Why can't you just let me?"

"We won't be two weak countries, but a single strong one! Why can't you understand? Haven't you always wanted to be strong? Now is our chance, and you want to throw it away!" North Vietnam snapped, tone wavering from venomous to caring throughout the declaration. South Vietnam flinched away from her sister's voice, eyes still watering over.

"P-Please, just let me go!" North Vietnam's eyes narrowed in fury. Didn't her sister understand what she was saying? Or was she even listening? Her arm darted out almost without a though, and seized her sister's shoulder. South Vietnam went tense with fear.

"No, we will be one! Why won't you understand? ! Why won't you listen to me? !" North Vietnam's voice rose in pitch as she let go of her gun and seized her sister's other shoulder, beginning to shake her. South Vietnam began to sob, shaking her head. "Just stop it, please! Leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone! Become one with me, you stupid brat!" North Vietnam shrieked, shaking her sister vigorously. South Vietnam tried desperately to break free of her grip, thrashing and pulling at North Vietnam's hands, which only made the elder sister angrier. "Just shut up and do what I tell you!" A particularly vicious vicious shake followed, and suddenly, South Vietnam's head flopped back, and she went silent.

North Vietnam froze, holding her sister's limp frame by the shoulders. "South? S-South? Come on, speak to me... This isn't funny!"

But no sound came from her sister, whose eyes unseeingly haunted North Vietnam. She dropped South Vietnam, backing away with a shudder. This... This hadn't been her fault! How was she supposed to know she was in such bad shape? It... It was the American's fault, for putting her sister through a war! If it hadn't been for him, they would have reunited easily!

She dug her fingers into her hair, tears coming to her eyes. How could this have happened?

* * *

America held the letter numbly in his hand, reeling from the content within. Of course, he'd known South Vietnam would lose. But that she would die? How could he have known...

It really hurt him, remembering his former feelings for her. And the guilt, of course, of all those dead because of his involvment. All dead for absolutely nothing. He could feel his heart ache, as he thought of how it had been in the beginning: optimistic, light-hearted, even sweet, despite all the work.

And now, she was gone forever. He didn't know how to process it.

/AN/ Well, I hope you've enjoyed the ride, and learned about the Vietnam war! Basically, South Vietnam by the time America left was an unpopular, weak regime, and hence was completely destroyed by the North Vietnamese when they invaded. It was 1972 that the Americans left, and 1975 that South Vietnam was crushed.

So, I was wondering, does anyone think it would be a good idea for me to do an American Civil War series? (it wasn't actually a civil war, despite the name, btw)


End file.
